The little mermaid 2 and 12
by KimThePirate
Summary: Series of one shots about melody and the mystery blonde boy from the film. This is my take on melodys life. Please review good or bad. Hope you enjoy
1. First glimpse

**(A/N: In this story Melody and the blonde boy are 17****)**

(Blonde boys point of view)

This is crazy I haven't been able to get her out of my head since I first saw her. All I know about her is she's called Melmel and IS the most beautiful creature in the sea, sigh, I'll probably never see her again anyway but am I meant to feel this strongly about someone I don't even know properly? I've really got to stop thinking about her but I'm defenceless to stop my mind, she's so, so gorgeous, actually that doesn't cover it no words can describe the way she looks. Those deep green eyes of her that I could literally get lost in and her jet black hair that flows so marvellously against the current. I won't see her again, she obviously lives in the Antarctic, I mean she had a penguin with her. This will be the last time I ever think about the angel Melmel; best make the most of it.


	2. Start of something new

**A/N ****I'm going to apologise in advance for the story. I'm not the best person at putting my ideas into writing so I can only hope you enjoy it and understand what i'm going on about =) Ps. Please review. I wanna know what you think and how I can improve also Ideas for new stories are welcome. Thanks for reading**

**Enjoy =)**

(Melody's point of view)

Today is a day of celebration, the celebration of two worlds reuniting again for the first time in twelve years. This will be the first time that people from my kingdom have been in the see in almost as long, I can't wait I will have the chance to meet all my mer family and swim freely with my mother and father.

As I was swimming in the sea, laughing and joking with some new friends I suddenly bumped into someone. I turned around quickly only to be met with the most luscious brown eyes I had ever seen "err… I'm sorry" I managed to gasp. Is it bad that I had the overwhelming urge to kiss him, his lips just looked so inviting, curse these stupid teenage hormones distracting me. I had been stood there gawping for like 5 minutes contemplating my options 'To kiss or not to kiss'. "So you're the missing princess" He stated " Well yeah. Sort of, I guess although I'm not missing anymore" Duh he can see that, you're stood right in front of him, could I make a bigger fool of myself?

Apparently I could, just after that we were swimming and I was showing off diving for as far and as long as I could with him. Only I pushed myself a bit to much, I didn't have any breath left to get back up and fainted. It's a good job I did I guess cause otherwise I would have been in a frenzied panic and made more of an idiot of myself.

As I came to I could feel people moving around me and whispering amongst themselves "How long to she wakes up" , " Do you think she'll be ok?" and other similar pointless questions. I thought now would be the right time to make people aware that I was awake, I opened my eyes only to be greeted by a bright white light, I blinked rapidly to adjust. "Melanie, Melanie. Are you ok hunny?" I hear mum ask and when I finally am able to see I'm greeted by mums shocking red hair. "I'm fine, seriously I'm fine no need to worry. Let's get back to the celebration" I got up out of the bed and that's when I noticed him before I could stop myself I blurted out " What the hell are you doing here?"

(Blonde hair boy's point of view)

She got up out of bed staring at her mum. She was adamant she was fine so there was nothing we could do to stop her. These legs feel a little weird but I'm grateful to King Trident, I can't believe that he agreed to such a major request but he did say "seeing as your reason for this is for my granddaughter I will give you your request you are free to travel from land and sea at your own free will" I'd never thought for a second it would be this difficult to walk, I thought that swimming would have been harder but apparently not. God, she's staring at me. "Well?" Well what? Why the hell did she just say that, what have I missed? "Oh for crying out loud, now you're ignoring me, what the hell are you doing here?". What can I say to that, I'm in love with you and we only met the other day, no of course I can't she's clearly angry with me, after all it's my fault she almost drowned. "Hunny don't be so rude. Finn saved your life, if it weren't for him, y-you would be d-d-dead" Why was she standing up for me? Melody had every right to be angry with me , after all it was my fault everything was my fault, why she fainted, that she's being watched by fifty odd worrying people now, and the reason the celebrations had ended. Of course she could be angry at me.

(Melody's point of view)

What!? I wasn't angry, I was curious as to how he was out of the water and how he had legs. I didn't know merfolk could do that, how does it work anyway? In water = Tail, on land = legs. That's quite cool, I guess. Oh god they're all staring at me, I must stop my mind from wandering at time's like these's. "Erm… Well I'm not angry, are you mad ?! Dear god, I only wanted to know what he was doing on land with legs !! Is it some merfolk thing I don't know about?" I finished gasping, oops I didn't realise I had been shouting, a awkward silence followed my little outburst. After about five minutes the silence was broken by none other then Finn "I asked your grandfather" A look of confusion spread across my face " You asked my granddad for legs. Why would you do that?" It isn't possible he likes me as much as I like him. Is it? Oh my gosh, he's not wearing a top and boy is he fit! Is that a six pack I see before me? The conversation going on in my head was abruptly stopped when Finn started to speak " I was worried about you. I like you a lot more than I ever believed possible, which I guess is a bit creepy considering I've known you for just over a day. If I'm honest I think I finally believe in love at first sight" The next thing I know my lips are attacking his and my mum is ushering everyone out the room saying " I think we should give them two some time alone" mmm, I totally agree

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review. I'll try my best to update at least once a week but I have 3 overdue p****rojects and sometimes get stuck but I think the third chapter should be up this weekend because I'm halfway through atm. =)**


	3. Preperation

(Finn's point of view)

It's been six months since I first met my beautiful melody and not a day goes by when we don't see each other. I guess it's mainly because it's painful for me to be away from her for more than a few hours at a time so a whole day would just be unbearable. Tonight is a very important night because I will be proposing to her, telling her I want to spend my entire life with her, that she's my one and only. I'm so unnaturally nervous, more nervous then when I asked king Trident for legs, I hope she say's yes of course I wouldn't blame her if she said no, after all we've only KNOWN each other six months.

I got to the palace about half an hour ago and I'm still waiting for her to finish getting ready. I really don't have a clue why it's taking so long she knows we're going to Atlantica so she can't get too dressed up, I can hear her walking across her room to the door now. Wow, she stepped out into the hallway wearing a tropical design bikini top and matching board shorts, her hair was down and flowing down her back. "What'cha thinks?" She questioned. "Erm… you look… wow" Melody giggled and took my hand dragging me towards the beach, my feet followed obediently but my mind was other places.


	4. Where it begin's

Chapter 4:

(Melody's point of view)

Our feet dug into the sand as we walked hand in hand towards the waves lapping at the beach, I wondered why he was so nervous tonight to be honest I don't think he's realised that I've noticed he's acting weird. My feet hit the water and I knew I only had a few seconds before a tail would protrude from my hips so, I ran. I will never get used the tingling sensation that travels all through my legs as the transformation takes place, it's not an unpleasant feeling it just isn't normal. I'm glad that my grandfather thought that living on land and sea would be good for me and I completely agree with him, I love them both so much I don't think I'd be able to choose if I was forced to. I now know all my family that live underwater and I can still live with my mum and dad it's a win – win situation. I'd much rather be living with Finn but you can't have everything. "You're unusually quiet, what's the matter?" Crap, my mind always wanders when I'm with Finn "nothing, I was just thinking", "About?", "How much my life has changed the past few months.", "I'll let you think on then" Finn finished with a smirk. Damn I can't lie to that boy, it's so irritating.

We stepped into a beautiful restaurant which had been constructed out of purple coral, little bubbles of light floated around the room, and it truly was the most spectacular thing I'd ever seen. "Manson", "this way please" Finn smiled and pulled me along with him

(Finn's point of view)

Why does time always go fast when you don't want it to? The desserts will be here very, very soon meaning that it will be time for me to propose. I can feel myself shaking and I can't help but think that proposing in Atlantica is a mistake mer-folk have no traditional way of asking someone to marry them like humans if I'd just stayed on land I would have been able to do this so much more simply. I can see the dessert coming and I can see myself physically shaking now. Well… here goes nothing.

**A/N sorry about the length of my chapters I just really struggle to make them longer...  
Remember to review =) I want to know what you think and if your still reading btw just to let you know  
****the last chapter was the start of this I just hadn't finished and I felt guilty for not posting in a while  
**


	5. A whole new chapter

_3 months later _

(Melody's point of view)

The beautiful white dress flowed around me, flattering my figure and making me look pretty but, it just isn't me. I wasn't one for puffy ball gowns no matter how pretty they were and in my opinion this wedding dress is nothing more than a white ball gown and it defiantly isn't how I imagined my dress would look like. On the few occasions I had imagined my wedding I was never in a ball gown but a white silk fishtail dress.

_2 weeks later _

The nerves have finally set in and I starting to feel a little bit sick. I finally got the fishtail dress I'd always dreamed of and my hair is in loose curls around my hair for the first time in a year. Me and Finn wanted both our families to be with us on our big day so have decided to get married on the same boat that my parents did. The traditional wedding march has just started calling me, so I slip my arm into my father and hesitantly take a step out of the room.

(Finns point of view)

I heard the door click shut behind them and I immediately twisted around, a gasp fell from my open mouth. Melody truly was the most beautiful person in the entire world and today she blew everything out the water. If I was to see the Great Barrier Reef at the bottom of the Grand Canyon with the Eiffel Tower in the middle of that it still wouldn't compare to Melody. The wedding march finished and Eric placed Mel's hand into mine giving his permission for her to be mine forever. I felt the happiest I ever been, nothing could beat this feeling.

**A/N Again I apologise for the length of the chapter I just can't think of anything to make them any longer. **


	6. Happy ever after

_One year later_

(Finn's point of view)

I can't bear to see her in this much pain and not be able to do anything about it. I've read the books saying it would be painful, god even Ariel told me that Mel would be in pain but I never imagined it would be this painful otherwise I would have stopped this as soon as we found out. If I was to ever stop and think logically then I'd understand how painful having a baby is, anyway point is this shouldn't be happening, I'm not saying that I wouldn't want kids eventually, but I would have waited a lot longer. Melody's scream brought me out of my thought, "come on angel you can do this, one last push". I stroked a strand of her sweaty black hair out of her eyes leaving her bright pink face exposed, small droplet's of sweat travelled down her cheeks as her body convulsed in pain as the baby forced their way out. "Come on, almost there, one last push and this will be over" I fail to see why anyone would choose to go through the pain of childbirth? Is it really worth it?

A tiny wailing baby wrapped in a white blanket was crushed in to my arms and I finally understood why it was worth all the pain, I'm sure any parent would go through it all again because as soon as my daughter was in my arms I knew that I would protect her with my life, I WOULD die for her. I don't think anyone that isn't a parent will be able to fully understand the parent-child bond, it's stronger than any other I had come against, it could even challenge mine and Melody's. As I was gawping at this little angel yawning in my arms I whispered "You're so beautiful" I heard Melody stirring from her sleep so I turned around rocking our daughter into a peaceful slumber. Mel smiled weakly and held her arms out for our daughter "She is isn't she, our beautiful Aquamarine"

**A/N Well I think this is the last chapter hope you enjoyed the story and remember to review =D**

**I apologise for the length of all my chapters ='(  
I put all these up on the same day cause I can't be bothered to drag it out **


	7. Chapter 7

I'd just like to point out that at the start of this story there is a authors note saying that Finn and Melody are both seventeen because quite a few people seem to have just skipped it or ignored and its quite annoying.

So... MELODY = 17 years old and FINN = 17 years old

Any questions :)


End file.
